


Ribbon and Lace

by Incandescentflower



Series: Bossy Adachi [2]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bossy Adachi, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kurosawa is a good boy, M/M, PowerBottom!Adachi, SO MUCH FLUFF, ServiceTop!Kurosawa, They make good use of Kurosawa's table and chairs, White Day, Workplace Sex, very slight bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescentflower/pseuds/Incandescentflower
Summary: Adachi has a few special gifts for Kurosawa on White Day.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: Bossy Adachi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170722
Comments: 47
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is a follow up to my 5+1 (+1) series. 
> 
> I possibly saw a very attractive man wearing a very see through lace tank top and well, now here this is. This is very much unbeta'ed silliness so don't look too hard at it.

Kurosawa had been out of town on business. It had been a week since he had seen Adachi, which was longer than they had gone without seeing each other since they became a couple. It had been agonizing. 

And it was especially disappointing because it had been the week leading up to White Day and Kurosawa had looked forward to teasing Adachi all week about it, dropping hints about his gift, watching his face flush in the office. 

Although lately he was not sure Adachi was so easily embarrassed. Kurosawa had liked that turn of events. 

He arranged to meet Adachi in the morning. He wanted to give him some of his favorite tea and kiss him hello. He missed that beautiful face. Kurosawa had planned to sweep Adachi off to his apartment after work, kiss him senseless, feed him some dinner and give him his gift - some beautiful white roses and some white chocolates and some soft, fuzzy white socks to keep Adachi’s feet warm because they always seemed cold. 

Kurosawa mostly just wanted to get Adachi alone and keep him. He couldn’t believe he would have to wait all day.

When he arrived at the office, Kurosawa hung off to the side of the building, hoping to sneak a private moment alone with Adachi. He should have just shown up on Adachi’s doorstep really, but Kurosawa had pushed away the impulse, not wanting to be too over eager. 

When Adachi walked up, before Kurosawa could even greet him, he grabbed Kurosawa’s wrist and dragged him around the corner. Kurosawa was steadying his hands as much as possible, hot tea in both.

“Adachi!” He said, with a smile. “I missed you.”

Adachi smiled back, took the cups and placed them down on the ground. He slung his hands over Kurosawa’s shoulders and gave him a slow, soft kiss. Kurosawa’s legs gave away a bit, but he held steady, meeting Adachi’s lips. 

They didn’t really have to work today. No one would notice if they just stole away. But no. Adachi was too responsible for that, even if Kurosawa had begun to worry less about what people thought and whether they noticed if they had both disappeared together.

“I missed you too, Kurosawa,” Adachi said, breathless from kissing. “I have your gift.”

“Oh, well, we can wait until tonight if you want. I have yours at my apartment.”

“Mine can’t wait.”

“Oh?” Kurosawa asked, eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

Adachi picked up Kurosawa’s hand and flattened it out slowly. Then he folded each finger, until only his pointer was raised. Kurosawa could only watch. The intensity of Adachi’s expression, the determination on his face was the sexiest thing Kurosawa had ever seen. He could barely breathe as Adachi took his finger and slipped it between the button holes of his dress shirt. Kurosawa’s finger was immediately met with a silky sensation. He slid his finger a bit, exploring the soft, but textured material. Kurosawa swallowed hard.

Adachi raised his eyebrows, watching.

“Is that?” Kurosawa asked.

“One of your gifts, yes, but you have to wait until tonight to unwrap me.”

Adachi let go of Kurosawa’s wrist and then stuffed his hand in his pants pocket. He pulled out a bunch of white material and pushed it into Kurosawa’s suit coat breast pocket, the top of it spilling out.

“Leave this until I tell you, okay?” Adachi asked, trailing his hands down the outer side of Kurosawa’s arms and patting them.

Kurosawa nodded and leaned in, desperately chasing Adachi’s lips for another kiss. 

“Uh uh,” Adachi said. “I’m in charge today, Kurosawa. No kissing until I say.”

Kurosawa dropped his head onto Adachi’s shoulder and let out a loud sigh. He pouted at Adachi. “Please? You want me to go all day like this?”

“Maybe not all day,” Adachi said, his smile wide as he grabbed Kurosawa’s tie and pulled him close. “One more kiss. That’s it. Then you have to wait until I tell you.” 

“Gladly,” Kurosawa said, pulling Adachi at the waist and kissing him until he was dizzy. Adachi eventually put a stop to Kurosawa’s irresponsible behavior and making them enter the building.

Kurosawa couldn’t stop looking at him. He knew he shouldn’t be so blatant, but he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t seen Adachi for a week and his hair was especially messy because Kurosawa had just dragged his fingers through it, his lips were red and kiss-swollen and his face was flushed. Adachi was stunningly gorgeous and Kurosawa loved him. He couldn’t take his eyes off him.

A group of people pushed into the elevator at the 3rd floor, shoving Kurosawa’s body against Adachi’s. The hustle in and out of offices, once such a hassle, had become an exciting game - every time a possibility of an excuse to press against one another without anyone noticing. Kurosawa’s hip had ended up pressed against Adachi’s leg and god, he was going to die. Except, that wasn’t even the worst of it. Kurosawa’s hand had ended up behind Adachi on the wall and as everyone scrambled to right themselves, Adachi slipped Kurosawa’s hand under his coat jacket, pressing his thumb into a spot where his shirt was untucked. It was impossible that this was an impulsive move. Adachi had to have planned it. 

He gave Kurosawa an innocent smile and blinked at him. The soft material of whatever Adachi was wearing under his suit sent an electric current of excitement through Kurosawa. He could only imagine what it looked like from the small touches he had been given, but it made him ache to even consider it. Adachi was dressing for him. Adachi had planned to seduce him. Adachi _wanted_ him. He’d better take a seat soon or he might just faint.

Adachi walked out of the elevator as Kurosawa’s hand dropped, still unable to take in all of what was happening. “Coming?” Adachi asked, that smile again. Kurosawa was coming to realize it was not an innocent smile. It was a devious, evil smile. 

* * *

“Kurosawa-san are you alright?” Rokkaku’s voice broke through as Kurosawa realized he was now chewing on his pen as his gaze rested heavy on every one of Adachi’s movements.

“Oh, fine,” Kurosawa said, quickly pulling the pen out of his mouth, wrapping his fingers around it and dropping his hand below his desk. He was clearly going insane.

“You look pale,” Rokkaku said. “Perhaps you need a rest.”

“Mmm,” Kurosawa said. “I think I’ll get some water.”

He made his way over to Adachi’s desk, trying to decide what his best move would be. Sometimes when they did this at home, it was fun to provoke Adachi. But the last time he tried that at work, he was scolded. Although to be fair, he was rewarded later that night so it wasn’t exactly a disincentive. But he wanted to be good, he wanted to do what Adachi wanted.

Kurosawa sat down in a chair next to Adachi’s and slid himself over. Adachi continued to look down at a manual he was reading, not acknowledging his presence. 

“Adachi,” Kurosawa said, leaning close. His entire body was screaming and somehow Adachi sat there so very calm. Kurosawa pondered a bit how that was even possible. Adachi was excitable over placing his post-it notes in the wrong place. It felt completely and utterly unfair.

“Yes, Kurosawa?” His voice was warm and sweet, like syrup. 

“Rokkaku says I look unwell,” he said, propping his head up on Adachi’s desk, slumping the rest of his body.

“Kurosawa!” Adachi hissed. “Everyone is going to notice if you sit like that,” he bit out in a hushed tone. 

“Notice what? That I am so very love sick?” Kurosawa said, tilting to meet Adachi’s eyeline. 

Adachi sighed, but he could not hold back the smile that was bursting through. Kurosawa had to use every bit of his strength not to scoop him up right there and then.

“Will you manage better if you can unwrap a bit of your gift now?” Adachi asked, biting his lip. 

“Now?” Kurosawa asked, suddenly lost for words.

“Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom,” Adachi said, shooting up from his chair and taking off at a much faster pace than was typical.

Kurosawa fumbled to stand up, eyeing the rest of the room to make sure his complete and utter loss of control hadn’t been witnessed. It appeared as though no one noted his movements and so he took off after Adachi, doing his best to appear to be casual.

He recalled the last time he chased Adachi this way and tried to tamp down his excitement. He had no idea what would happen next.

When Adachi arrived at the private bathroom, he pushed the door, but it appeared to be locked. Kurosawa mumbled some choice words under his breath. 

After a few minutes someone from one of the offices down the hall left the restroom and stumbled by Adachi who was scrolling on his phone. Kurosawa had been casually eyeing the bulletin board. 

Adachi moved for the door and Kurosawa looked back down the hallway to make sure no one was around before he slipped inside. Kurosawa clicked the lock as he stood with his back to the door, again, waiting.

Adachi moved toward him, pressing him up against the door, their bodies slowly moving against one another as Adachi mouthed Kurosawa’s neck. Kurosawa stood there, arms at his side, holding his breath, like if he made even one wrong move the magic spell would be lifted.

“Did you leave this in your pocket?” Adachi asked, trailing his finger over the material peaking out. 

“Yes,” Kurosawa said, his voice raspy. 

“Good boy,” Adachi said as he pulled on the material and slid it out through his fingers. It was one long, wide, white ribbon. Kurosawa was glad he hadn’t forgotten himself and accidentally pulled that out of his pocket. He would have had no way to explain it. “Since it is your gift, you’ll get to choose.” Adachi wrapped it around Kurosawa’s neck, sliding the softness over his skin. 

“Choose what?” He managed.

“Who gets to wear it.”

Adachi kissed him hard at this, which was for the best because Kurosawa could not even process this information. He loved it when Adachi kept him for his own, but he also liked the idea of Adachi wearing this for him. It was too much to consider.

He responded by slipping his hands around Adachi’s waist, pulling him as close as possible, their lips and tongues moving together hungrily. 

Adachi removed his hands from Kurosawa’s body, the loss of contact making Kurosawa whine. But it was only a momentary setback, as Adachi had unzipped his pants and took Kurosawa’s hand, sliding it beneath them. The same soft, embroidered material was underneath. Kurosawa looked down panting, able to see white lace peeking out from beneath Adachi’s clothes. 

“Holy fuck,” Kurosawa said, feeling so turned on he might pass out right there. “When did you--” He let his fingers glide over the material. “How did you--” 

“Touch me,” Adachi said, grinding up against Kurosawa’s hands. Kurosawa was always good at following directions and that would not stop now. He began to slide his hand over Adachi’s hard cock, the material gliding over him, resulting in soft, high pitched noises escaping Adachi’s throat with every stroke. 

Kurosawa pushed off the wall and shifted their bodies, pressing Adachi up against it. If he was going to do this, he would make this so fucking good that Adachi would not ever forget it. He started to lick the small patch of skin that was peeking out between the top buttons of Adachi’s shirt as he took firm hold of Adachi’s cock.

“Such a good boy, Kurosawa,” Adachi moaned, dropping his head against the door. 

His hips were writhing against Kurosawa’s hand, seeking friction. Kurosawa increased the pressure, making Adachi shiver. Kurosawa needed to make Adachi come. He needed it more than he had needed anything else ever.

“Can I suck you off?” He whispered into Adachi’s ear. 

“Fuck yes,” Adachi gasped. 

Kurosawa dropped to his knees, nuzzling in close to the white, soft lace. He pushed Adachi’s shirt up a bit to reveal the bottom of the lace shirt he was wearing. Kurosawa ached to see Adachi with only this on. 

He shook the thought loose, putting his attention back to the task at hand. He slid his hand into the band of the lace underwear and pulled them down, stretched below his freed and throbbing cock.

He sucked him down without hesitation, still shocked that Adachi was letting him do this here. Adachi wanted him enough to do this right here, right now. Kurosawa hoped his own pants weren’t getting obviously wet. 

Kurosawa lapped at the soft skin around the head before taking Adachi all the way to the back of his throat. He hollowed out his mouth as he pulled back, something he had learned made Adachi go wild. 

Adachi was biting the wrist of his suit jacket, clearly trying to hold in the filthy noises that Kurosawa was trying so hard to set free. Adachi’s cock pulsed as Kurosawa sucked again and again, the rhythm hurried and messy. Adachi finally entangled his fingers in Kurosawa’s hair, pulling at the roots, holding him in place as he rocked his hips to meet Kurosawa’s movements. The hot warmth of his come slid over Kurosawa’s tongue in sweet satisfaction as he took every drop that Adachi would give him. 

When Adachi relaxed, Kurosawa pulled off of him, tucking him back inside the underwear and leaning his head against his stomach, taking in his scent and the softness of the lace. 

Adachi pulled at Kurosawa’s suit coat and brought him to standing. “That was top notch,” Adachi said, laughing. “That deserves a gold star.”

“Good, I want my gold star,” Kurosawa said, pulling Adachi into him again. 

“Maybe if you get enough gold stars you can earn another award.” Adachi said. “Like _Most Skilled Mouth_. We’ll put it right along with your top salesman awards.”

“I didn’t just earn it?” Kurosawa asked, a playful pout in his voice. 

“Solid effort,” Adachi said, “But a little more work on the technique is needed.”

Now Kurosawa was really pouting. “Ouch. Well, I am willing to put in countless hours to earn that award.”

“Good,” Adachi said, pulling on the ribbon and folding it back up. He pushed it back in Kurosawa’s jacket pocket and gave it a pat. “Make sure to keep this safe for later.”

“You think I would lose that now?” Kurosawa laughed. “I’m still feeling pretty faint. I think I might have to take the afternoon off. And I might need your help home.”

Adachi smoothed down Kurosawa’s hair. “Okay. If you can be a patient boy and let me finish a few things, I can take you home in an hour.”

It would be an hour that felt like an eternity, but Adachi was worth the wait. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff and smut you might choke on it. You have been warned.

When they finally entered Kurosawa’s apartment, he was so keyed up he thought he might lose his mind from anticipation. He had spent the rest of the afternoon moving to try to control himself - twisting his pen in his fingers, tapping his foot against his desk, taking walks by Adachi’s desk. That last just made it all worse. Kurosawa could only focus on Adachi’s lips, red and soft as he chewed on them. He immediately needed to go into the bathroom and splash cold water on his face. 

When they finally stepped into his apartment, he needed to do something immediate to expel all the pent up energy. He kicked off his shoes and threw his own jacket on the floor, only hesitating to remove the ribbon from the breast pocket. Adachi watched him wide-eyed, just having finished taking off his own shoes. Kurosawa slung the ribbon over his neck as he pulled Adachi’s bag off his shoulders, peeled off his suit coat and lifted Adachi over his shoulder, carrying him to the table. 

“Yuichi!” Adachi laughed, tapping his shoulder. “What are you doing?”

Kurosawa set Adachi down gently, brushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed him, hard and hungry. “You're making me crazy,” he said, when Adachi pulled away. 

“You liked your gift?” Adachi asked, his cheeks red. 

“I haven’t gotten to see all of it. Can I...unwrap it?” His voice was already deep and rough.

Adachi nodded. Kurosawa immediately pulled at Adachi’s shirt, fumbling with the buttons. Frustrated, he must have pulled too hard. 

The button flew off, skidding across the floor. Kurosawa followed it as it rolled then looked back up at Adachi. His jaw had dropped, a look of surprise on his face. “I’m sorry, I’ll fix it,” Kurosawa said.

Adachi’s shocked expression transformed into a beaming smile as he pulled Kurosawa in by his collar and kissed him hard. “That was very hot,” he said. “Do it again.”

Adachi did not need to make that suggestion twice. Kurosawa pulled at the material hard as he lapped at Adachi’s mouth with his tongue. The remaining buttons made satisfying popping noises as they released and skittered to the ground. Kurosawa pushed back the material off his shoulder and arms, struggling with it a bit as he finally freed Adachi and discarded it by making a show of throwing it over his shoulder. 

When he met Adachi’s eyes again, he was standing before him, sheer white material, embroidered lace and skin. It was unbelievably sexy. Kurosawa ached to remove it so very slowly with his teeth.

Adachi watched him as he undid his own pants and pushed them to the floor. The same material in wide strips was painted across his hips, bulging in the front, an outline already showing Adachi’s excitement. Kurosawa swallowed hard. 

“Do you like it?” Adachi asked, uncertainty in his voice. 

“Like it?” Kurosawa felt faint. He could barely keep himself upright. He pulled Adachi’s hips toward him for stability, the soft fabric cool to the touch under his fingertips. “I want you so badly I have no idea what to do with myself. What do I do next Adachi? Please, tell me.”

Adachi’s smile returned, radiant and warm. “I’d like my gift.”

Oh, yes. Adachi’s gift. He’d lost track of it. He took a deep breath. He hadn’t anticipated moving off his desired trajectory, but that was the consequence of giving everything over to Adachi. And he loved it when Adachi set the terms, showed Kurosawa that he wanted him, reminded Kurosawa that he belonged to him. 

Kurosawa took the ribbon off his shoulders and wrapped it around Adachi’s waist, tying it in a big floppy bow. He leaned down and gave Adachi a soft kiss on the cheek and headed into the bedroom. He gathered the white gift bag, the flowers in a vase and what he hoped was not too presumptive, the lubricant from the nightstand. Regardless, it was all up to Adachi. The thought instantly stirring up his desire again.

He set all the items on the table. Kurosawa then placed his hands on Adachi’s waist, lifting him up and sitting him on the table top, pulling the chair so Kurosawa could sit down in front of him. He handed Adachi the bag, resting his head on Adachi’s thigh, nuzzling his face against all his soft skin as the bag paper crinkled.

“These are nice,” Adachi said. Kurosawa lifted his head as Adachi pulled out the fuzzy socks, followed by the chocolates. Adachi pressed the soft material against his face. He handed the box to Kurosawa and said simply, “Open them.”

Kurosawa opened the box and offered it to Adachi, very quickly returning his hands to the smooth material on Adachi’s hips. 

Adachi took a bite of the white chocolate, placing the rest of the box on the table. “Try some,” he said, leaning forward as he pulled Kurosawa up by his tie, pressing sweetness into his mouth with a long, gentle kiss. Kurosawa let out a soft moan despite himself. 

“Is it hard to wait? To take it slow?” Adachi asked, trailing the back of his hand over Kurosawa’s face. 

Right now, it most definitely was. “Yes,” he said, pulling a single white rose out of the vase and handing it to Adachi. “And no. I want you to have everything you want, Kiyoshi.”

Adachi blushed and held the flower to his nose. He then glided the soft pedals down Kurosawa’s face. “Undress for me.”

Kurosawa immediately scrambled to his feet and started pulling at his tie. Adachi laughed. Right. Slowly. Once his tie was loosened, he slid it off of his neck and threw it behind him, the look of delight returning to Adachi’s face. 

He unbuttoned his shirt cuffs and kept his eyes focused on Adachi as he released every single button. Adachi pressed the flower to Kurosawa’s now exposed chest, trailing the silkiness over all his accessible skin. Kurosawa paused, taking a deep breath, just enjoying the sensation. It took him a moment to recall his intention, pulling his shirt off his arms and this time throwing it all the way to the living room. 

“Yuichi!” Adachi laughed, now covering his face. 

“It is now lost to the barren wasteland of the living room. We must figure out how to fend without clothing. How shall we survive?” Kurosawa was now laughing himself.

“Without pants,” Adachi said, motioning the rose at his bottom half. 

“Ah yes, pants are clearly illegal now,” Kurosawa said, dropping his to the ground, stepping out of them and throwing them over to join his shirt.

Kurosawa stood there, open, practically naked and waiting, as Adachi’s eyes swept up and down his body. His underwear were already tented, his cock throbbing begging for attention. 

Adachi swung his foot out and rubbed it against Kurosawa’s erection. He stuttered a bit at the contact, regaining his footing and bracing himself against the table top, leaning oh so close to Adachi. 

“You’re being such a good boy,” Adachi said, his foot pressing hard against Kurosawa. He let out a strangled groan, shifting his body to meet Adachi’s eyes. 

Adachi continued to rub Kurosawa vigorously, their eyes locked, taking in one another’s air, shoulders shaking, chests heaving. 

“Kiyoshi, I’m gonna -” Kurosawa would not last much longer.

Adachi let his foot drop. Kurosawa whimpered at the loss. “It’s okay,” Adachi said, stroking Kurosawa’s hair. “Just tell me when you need breaks.”

“Can I touch you now?” Kurosawa asked, trying to steady his breathing. There was still still much skin and material to explore.

Adachi nodded, leaning backwards, but still propped up by his arms, putting the full vision on display. 

Kurosawa stood up, grasping at Adachi’s thighs, dragging his thumbs over the sensitive skin. He moved his fingertips over the material, walking his fingers along the edge of the tank top over Adachi’s shoulders, tracing the lines down his back. Kurosawa pressed soft kisses at the edging at the neckline that scooped down, revealing a satisfactory amount of skin. He tongued at a mole that was just peeking out behind the material. 

He dipped a finger into the gap between the top and bottom pieces, rubbing circles in the light scatter of fuzzy hair below Adachi’s belly button. He slid his hands under Adachi’s legs, slipping his finger under the edge of his underwear, squeezing the soft skin of his ass as he mouthed Adachi’s cock through the smooth material. 

Adachi moaned, dropping his head back, pulling Kurosawa out of his hyper focused state. The material was silky and cool on his tongue as he continued to suck Adachi through it. 

Kurosawa slowly, gently moved his finger to Adachi’s rim, massaging it in light circles as the material slipped over his hand. 

“Inside,” Adachi gasped. “Please.” He raised his feet, placing them flat on the table, spreading his legs wide. Kurosawa gratefully grabbed the lubricant and carefully pressed a slicked up finger into Adachi.

Kurosawa watched Adachi panting as Kurosawa stretched him out. Kurosawa used his other hand to pull down the waistband of Adachi’s underwear, stretching the lace material below his hard cock, allowing Kurosawa to slowly lick him. 

Adachi was grasping the edge of the table as the noises he made became louder and more urgent. He pulled at Kurosawa, raising his upper body to be able to kiss him. Kurosawa fought the impulse to climb right on the table. 

“Sit down,” Adachi said, tilting his head over at the chair. Kurosawa blinked at him. It took a moment to understand what Adachi was saying. But he pulled back and sat down obediently. Adachi slipped off the table and untied the ribbon from around his waist. Kurosawa had no idea how he had almost forgotten about it.

Adachi pulled off Kurosawa’s underwear and proceeded to cover his very flush, very hard cock with lube. Kurosawa was dumbstruck watching Adachi move, step by step, clearly having planned this out. His beautiful face looked so determined.

Adachi pulled down his underwear, but did not take them off. He carefully sat in Kurosawa’s lap, easing Kurosawa inside him, his back to Kurosawa’s chest. Adachi felt so good, warm heat surrounding him. Kurosawa almost lost it right there. Impulsively he flicked his hips. 

Adachi made a surprised noise. “Wait,” he said. Kurosawa grabbed onto the chair seat, steadying himself. “You said it was up to me,” Adachi continued, leaning back and kissing Kurosawa lightly on his cheek. “Be a good boy.”

“I want to,” Kurosawa said, still holding on tight to the chair, not trusting his hands if he let go. Adachi pulled at Kurosawa’s right arm, bringing it up under Adachi’s arm. He placed one end of the ribbon against Kurosawa’s forearm and then began to wrap it around the both of them, their full right arms essentially bound together, Adachi tucking the end of it in at their wrists. 

“Try to relax,” Adachi said, guiding Kurosawa’s arm, over Adachi’s thighs, across his stomach, under his lace tank top. Adachi flicked his hips and Kurosawa lost his vision for a moment. Fuck, he was already so close. Adachi guided Kurosawa’s hand to his cock, moving his hand over it. 

“Harder,” Adachi said and Kurosawa increased his grip. Bound together, it made it all slower. Right now for Kurosawa, slow was good. Slow was necessary.

Adachi’s breath was hot on Kurosawa’s neck as he leaned back into him. He kept making quiet humming noises as Kurosawa stroked his cock. It was absolutely amazing.

But the problem was Adachi’s hips. They had the most freedom of movement and were moving in soft circles in Kurosawa’s lap. Pleasure spiraled through Kurosawa in waves, driving him crazy. 

“Kiyoshi, fuck, I’m so close,” he breathed. Adachi slowed his movement, periodically stilling. He urged Kurosawa's hand to quicken the pace, Kurosawa’s full attention now on Adachi's cock. 

“I want you to make me come, Yuichi,” Adachi said. “I want you to get me close and then fuck me until I come for you.”

“God yes,” Kurosawa said, gripping Adachi's cock harder. Kurosawa mouthed whatever parts of Adachi were in reach, sometimes his neck, sometimes his ear, his cheek. He was desperate for contact, desperate to make it good for Adachi. 

Adachi’s thighs began to shake, his noises now quick and breathy. “Fuck me Yuichi, please.”

Kurosawa brought his arms under Adachi’s stomach and lifted him up as Kurosawa stood, slipping out of Adachi as he stabilized them both in front of the table. Kurosawa guided Adachi gently to bend over, leaning against the table top. He pulled Adachi’s hips up with his right bound hand as slipped himself back inside. Adachi made a satisfied noise as Kurosawa flicked his hips, back to holding Adachi’s cock, allowing Adachi to fuck in and out of his hand as he thrust into Adachi. 

“Harder,” Adachi demanded, splaying his left hand out on the table, pressing the side of his face into the flat surface. Kurosawa moaned as his hips moved faster and faster. Adachi felt so unbelievable. The pressure deep inside him was building rapidly. Adachi made a high cutoff sound as he beared down on Kurosawa, sending him reeling over the edge, spilling with full force into Adachi.

Kurosawa couldn’t catch his breath. He could barely stand. He steadied himself against the table, watching Adachi’s back shake with gasping breaths, his hand covered with Adachi’s warmth. Adachi pushed his hand against the table, motioning to stand up straight. His legs buckled and he slipped, Kurosawa grabbing him across the chest, pulling him upright. 

The change of angle put uncomfortable pressure on Kurosawa’s cock, forcing him to shift his body and pull himself out. Adachi groaned at the movement. Kurosawa regretted the loss of the feeling of them perfectly fitting together.

“Are you alright, Kiyoshi?” Kurosawa asked. Adachi was still stabilizing himself with the table. 

“Yeah, that was just, that was, wow.”

“Yes, it was,” Kurosawa said, pulling Adachi in close and kissing his neck. Kurosawa’s legs finally regained their strength, his stance now steady. He slowly loosened the ribbon, unwrapping them. Adachi’s arms dropped like a rag doll once released. 

Without a thought, he lifted up Adachi, carrying him into the bedroom, laying him out across the bed. 

He climbed into bed next to Adachi, pulling them under the covers and said, “I missed you.”

Adachi laughed, wrapping his arms and legs around Kurosawa’s body. “I’ve been here the whole time.”

“I know,” he said. “And it was unbelievable.” He slowly circled kisses along Adachi’s face, down over his chin, up the other side. “I just missed your face.” 

“Well, you may gaze upon it for the rest of the evening,” Adachi declared, laughing again, although this time he looked a bit worn, a bit weary. “Happy White Day, my love,” Adachi said, kissing him slowly. 

“Happy White Day, my everything” Kurosawa returned, filled beyond measure with love and happiness. They continued to kiss softly, Kurosawa determined to get lost in Adachi, until they dozed off together in one another’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was messing around and did a little silly fanart for this. Wanted to post it somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on Tumblr @ [Incandescentflower](https://incandescentflower.tumblr.com/) or Twitter @ [IncandescentFlower](https://twitter.com/flower_incandes)


End file.
